In carrying the equipment necessary for snorkeling, one finds that there are a number of pieces most of a fairly small size but all having unusual configurations. The physical characteristics and the configuration of these items make it quite difficult to easily and conveniently carry the items. Various bags and cases have been used, but thus far none have been specifically designed to carry these items in a convenient and non-interfering manner.